Sing For Absolution: And Absolution Songphic
by La-Petit-Aviateur
Summary: Second in the Absolution Series: Erik has just let Christine leave with Raoul and he deals with his grief as the mob approaches. Song by my favorite, Muse


#2 in the Absolution Songphic Series and my third work. The song is by my current favorite group Muse and when I first heard it the story was screaming at me. It just breaks my heart. Erik has just been left by Christine and the mob is coming for him. Here are his thoughts. sniffle! Poor guy!

"Sing For Absolution" 

The last traces of the lovers' voices bounced off the damp walls and faded away completely. Erik finally sucked in a ragged breath, not realizing he had been holding it in an attempt to hear his angel one last time, even if she was singing to another. He didn't know how long he had been on his knees but he began to shake with sobs anew. He had experienced countless horrors in the past, enough abuse to do any other man in, but he had never felt a pain such as this. He clutched himself tightly as his tears began to slow, not realizing how chilled he was until now. His wet clothes clung to his body and he couldn't control his shivering. He sat back on his heels, lost in tortured thoughts. His hand came to his face, his fingertips brushing his lips. How could it be that one moment she had him embraced in a kiss and the next she was gone forever?

_**Lips are turning blue**_

_**A kiss that can't renew**_

_**I only dream of you**_

_**My beautiful**_

He managed to stand on weak legs and let his feet take him wherever they willed. Before he could realize it he was standing before her swan bed, the crimson sheets almost glowing in the candlelight.

Tip-toe to your room 

_**A starlight in the gloom**_

He hesitantly touched the red silk, daring to wish to find her warmth still there. Did she not know how desperately he needed to know she was somewhere nearby? He thrived knowing she was just beyond a sheet of glass or on the other side of a curtain. He would give up everything to provide for her when her vicomte would have to sacrifice nothing. Was she that naïve to his devotion? Did it really matter so little?

I only dream of you And you never knew 

He quietly began to sing the same song he hoped to win her heart with the night he revealed himself to her. She was his angel, his hope for freedom from the sins of the past. Without her surely his soul was lost.

Sing for absolution 

_**I will be singing**_

_**Falling from your grace**_

As his sweet homage to the night ended he heard something rising in the distance. As he left the sanctity of her room the voices came clearer. He was no longer safe. Before long angry throngs from above would be upon him to exact their justice.

There's nowhere left to hide 

_**In no one to confide**_

Alertness renewed he sprung into action. Rushing to his organ he grabbed stacks of sheet music and threw them into chests, locking them securely. He tucked away every thing he considered private, not wanting to give the coming mob to satisfaction of ruining the things he considered precious. He threw the mannequin of Christine and all created likenesses of her into the lake, only taking a moment to assure they sank. All evidence of his love for her would live within him uncorrupted by those who would do him ill.

The truth burns deep inside 

_**And will never die**_

He began to destroy all around him, doing the damage himself and denying the pleasure of the approaching masses. Books were tossed into the fire, furniture tumbled, mirrors shattered and bloodied his hands. The perfume of roses filled the air as he crushed the blooms in his fists.

Lips are turning blue 

_**A kiss that can't renew**_

_**I only dream of you**_

_**My beautiful**_

His rampage brought him back to her room and he froze, realizing he had the black curtains of her bed wadded in his grip, poised to tear them down. He simply couldn't bring himself to do it. He slowly, almost reverently released them from his grasp. He went to the candles and snuffed them out before returning to the door. After one final look he locked and bolted the door in hopes this one sacred place would never be touched.

Sing for absolution 

_**I will be singing**_

_**Falling from your grace**_

The voices were coming much closer now. Surely he only had a matter of moments to make any last minute preparations. He found and put on his cloak before gathering stacks of francs. He could hear splashing in the lake and the shouts were nearly deafening as they echoed around him. He had to hurry.

Sing for absolution 

_**I will be singing**_

_**Falling from your grace**_

He grabbed his mask from the ground and went to fasten it to his face but noticed the blood streaked across it, an idea coming to him. He smiled as he let it fall from his hand to the floor. 'Let them think what they will,' he thought to himself.

Our wrongs remain unrectified 

_**And our souls won't be exhumed**_

He pulled the curtain away from the one mirror that remained intact and pressed the hidden mechanism that revealed the tunnel out to the Rue Scribe entrance. He pulled the fabric back into place and stepped into the darkness just before the mob passed the gate and spotted him. Despite knowing he would probably never return the Phantom fled from the Opera Populaire, not looking back.

_Fin._

So sad! But I do love the song. And Muse rocks. Sorry Erik. You know we all love you. Anyhoo, there it is, out of my head and no longer bugging me. Feel free to see the next part of the plot "Dying" for Christine's perspective on things. Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
